


Something to Reflect Upon

by stravaganza



Series: Kingtober 2k18 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Naughty Shenanigans in Fitting Room 1, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: Fill for Kinktober 2018 day 4: "Mirror Sex"“My boy, this is hardly appropriate…” Harry started as Eggsy turned the key to lock them inside the fitting room.“No,” Eggsy cut him off, whipping around to face him. “What isn’t appropriate is the way you put my training to the test by making me want to bend over the fucking round table for you.”





	Something to Reflect Upon

There weren’t many places in Kingsman that were devoid of cameras, for obvious security reasons. There were cameras in the drawing room, in the shop, at the manor, and even in the agents’ quarters. There had been cameras trained on Eggsy for what felt like ages, from when he had joined as a recruit to the moment he was finally fit for a suit months after that day. If one wanted to be fastidious, there had actually been devices able to track up his movements ever since he had first met Harry, after that life-changing beer they had shared at  _ The Black Prince _ .

The changing rooms in Savile Row were no exception, of course, even though the only one who ever saw those feeds was Merlin, mostly to ensure the privacy of those who were actually frequenting the shop for its high quality tailoring rather than its more… secret services.

So, it stood to reason that fitting room number one would be the one Eggsy ended up dragging Harry to, even if he had to tug him all the way down the stairs from the drawing room and through the door by his necktie. Merlin had seen worse, anyways.

Eggsy had always been the sort of man who knew what he wanted: a better life for his mother and sister, free of Dean Baker; a decent job that would keep him away from jail and that could keep his family afloat; loyal friends and a lot of happiness throughout his life.

And, right at that moment, a nice dicking from his boyfriend was definitely at the top of the list.

Especially as said boyfriend had spent a good part of the latest meeting they had attended sending him sidelong glances, squeezing his thigh under the table and running his foot up Eggsy’s calf, all while talking impassively about  _ budgeting _ , of all the boring fucking things.

So, Merlin would excuse him for being too impatient to get all the way home and instead dragging Harry behind the first lockable door he could find.

“My boy, this is hardly appropriate…” Harry started as Eggsy turned the key to lock them inside the fitting room.

“No,” Eggsy cut him off, whipping around to face him. “What isn’t appropriate is the way you put my training to the test by making me want to bend over the fucking round table for you.”

The flash of arousal behind Harry’s eye was almost as satisfying as it was to throw his arms around the man to press their bodies together only to find he was already hard in his pants.

Almost. Eggsy had a very obvious, very clear soft spot for getting his boyfriend hard for him with just a few words - although he suspected that his words were just the final straw in that particular instance.

“What’s inappropriate,” Eggsy repeated, walking to the armchair in the corner of the room and sitting down to take his shoes off without having to wobble undignifiedly on one foot, “is the way Roxy looks at me from across the table, like she knows perfectly well what’s going on. Just ‘cause she’s in your blind spot and you can’t see her is no excuse to being an arse.”

Harry didn’t like his injury being pointed out to him, but Eggsy thought he deserved it a bit for the way he has been teased for bloody hours. Eggsy had spent a lot of time reassuring Harry that he was still handsome, and reminding him that his injury didn’t define him to Eggsy’s eyes, that he still loved him a lot for a very long series of reasons, some of which made sense and others which didn’t, and Eggsy didn’t doubt that he would spend a lot more time in the future reminding Harry about all of them whenever the man would need the comfort. Eggsy had never been one to withhold affection to someone who needed it, and to be anything short of adoring of Harry just felt wrong to him, especially after the near hellish year when he had thought the man dead and gone from the world, lost forever.

“What is  _ inappropriate _ ,” he continued, hoping to banish the sobering thoughts from his mind, “is the fact that Merlin has sent a number of texts during the meeting to remind me about how difficult it is to wash come stains out of kevlar, and that a certain professionalism is expected of all Kingsman knights, even Arthur - nay, Arthur above all!” he said, doing his best impression of Merlin’s brogue.

Eggsy stood up and took his jacket off, throwing it back on the armchair, before undoing his trousers and kicking them off unceremoniously. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything.

“So, you don’t get to tell me what’s appropriate or not. Not only because you were the worst-behaved knight in Kingsman history, according to your life-long best friend and current Merlin, but because apparently you are also going to go down as the worst-behaved Arthur who’s ever sat on the throne to the people closest to you!”

Harry blinked and watched as Eggsy bent down to pick his trousers, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom from his front pocket before throwing the garment on the armchair as well.

“May I speak?” Harry said, and Eggsy thought about it for exactly fourteen seconds before replying,

“You know what? No, you  _ cannot _ speak. Because I know you’d just try to spin a tale to justify yourself, to blame your actions on me, and slash or flatter me into not being pissed anymore. And I’m not up to that.”

Truth be told, Eggsy wasn’t angry. He could never be angry at Harry for this sort of thing. But he was embarrassed that everyone seemed to know what happened beneath the table during their briefings, and that did piss him off. A little bit.

Percival had once said he was glad he seldom attended their meetings in person, for fuck’s sake.

Eggsy handed the packet of lube to Harry, who wasted no time tearing it open and slicking his fingers up.

“Because, you know what, I’d like to be remembered as a nice knight! Not the best, maybe, but I definitely don’t wanna be ‘that guy Galahad who got footjobs from Arthur on the clock.”

He walked to the mirror in the middle of the room, the only available flat surface without pictures of famous patrons hanging on it that wasn’t the floor, and when Harry knelt in front of him he lifted a leg and propped it over Harry’s shoulder. And if his jacket got creased, he could go complain to Merlin about that.

Harry’s forefinger reached between Eggsy’s legs, and the boy’s head fell back against the mirror as he closed his eyes and put his hands on Harry’s shoulder, one resting beside his knee. The finger traced the smooth line of his perineum for a moment, catching on the fluttering rim of his arsehole for a moment, and then circling it lightly. He was still somewhat loose from the sex they had had that morning, but Harry always insisted on preparing him properly and took his time circling the furled hole before pushing in all in one go.

Eggsy took in a deep breath, the intrusion nothing he couldn’t handle but still sudden to have him gasping softly.

“What’s worse,” he continued, as if his boyfriend wasn’t sticking his fingers inside him, “is that I’d let you do that. Fuck, Harry, if you wanted I’d let you fuck me on that bloody table while everyone else watches and takes notes. I’d let you-”

Harry pushed the tip of another finger inside alongside the first, teasing his rim, and for a moment Eggsy forgot his words. Then Harry withdrew his finger and pushed two back in, and Eggsy shivered as he bore down on them.

“I’d let you do anything you wanted to me,” he resumed his rambling, because it felt like rambling now, but he couldn’t bloody well stop now, not when he still had all that frustration to work out. “You want to fuck me on the table? Sure thing. You want to rim me until I cry in our backyard? Done. You want to, shit, I don’t even know…”

Eggsy moaned as Harry went from scissoring him to adding a third finger, stretching his hole so easily after all that time together that it made Eggsy feel like he had been made for the older man.

“I’d let you film me riding your cock and broadcast it all over Piccadilly Circus - scratch that, all over Times fucking Square!”

Harry withdrew his finger and Eggsy let his leg slide off Harry’s shoulder so the man could stand up. He reached to open the man’s trousers, tugging his pants aside and stroking his cock for a moment before he was opening the condom wrapper and rolling the rubber over it. Harry’s slicked hand joined Eggsy’s, lubing up his erection with a couple of perfunctory tugs.

Before long Harry was cupping Eggsy’s arse and squeezing in a silent order, as if Eggsy needed telling. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s trim waist, his back pressed against the mirror, the cold from the surface seeping through his shirt and making him pull Harry closer to feel his warmth.

He shivered as the blunt head of Harry’s cock brushed against his entrance, then pressed his heels into the small of the taller man’s back to pull him closer and to make him push in.

Eggsy sank down on Harry with practiced ease, taking deep breaths as he bore down, powering through until Harry was bottoming out.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Harry,” Eggsy sighed, his head falling back once again, thudding against the mirror.

He could feel Harry breathing heavily against his neck, and he loved the way the man pretended to be unaffected even when his cock was all the way up Eggsy’s arse. A beat passed, and then Harry began rocking his hips carefully into Eggsy, listening to all and every sound his boy would make to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.

“And- and the worst thing is of them all is…” Eggsy gasped as Harry jostled him slightly to better hold him up, “the worst thing is that you know it and take advantage of it! I know you do.”

Harry was nothing if not a vain peacock, after all, and Eggsy knew far too well what his words would do to the man. As much as he complained about being old and grey and damaged, Harry still spent far too long getting ready for work in the morning and too long getting ready for bed in the evenings, unless Eggsy had managed to shag him into laziness (and, even then, sometimes Harry had insisted on doing his bloody skin-care rituals  _ before _ fucking Eggsy).

As if to prove his words, Harry started thrusting his hips harder against Eggsy, cupping the underside of his thighs and spreading him up to better fuck inside him, changing the angle slightly in the process. Just a fraction, but it was exactly what Eggsy had needed to go from a coherently rambling mess to a regular, incoherent rambling mess.

“Oh, God, yes Harry that’s it, that’s where I want your cock,” Eggsy groaned, the sound echoed by Harry.

The man picked his rhythm up slowly, soon pushing into Eggsy in a precise staccato that never failed to remind Eggsy that the posh git could play the fucking violin. As if the man’s hands weren’t maddeningly big and long fingered, Eggsy was also plagued with thoughts of them closed delicately around the neck of a violin, curved elegantly to hold the bow in the perfect way to get beautiful music from the instrument rather than ungodly screeching.

Coming to think of it, Eggsy found the metaphor quite fitting and rather humiliating - mostly because of the way it made him even harder where his cock was pressed against Harry’s jacket. Because fuck him, he could get his suits soiled as far as Eggsy was concerned.

“You feel so fucking good, it’s ridiculous,” the boy complained, one of his hand moving from where it was clenched around Harry’s shoulder to go to the man’s hair, tugging on them to pull him back.

Harry had started pressing kisses and harsh bites on Eggsy’s neck, but he wasn’t having it.

“Never said you could mark me, did I? We’s still at work,” he chided despite the way his voice was shaking with arousal, knowing it made Harry even harder to be reminded of that. They could be caught (as if people didn’t know what they were up to with the way Eggsy had dragged Harry away), and Harry got off on that thrill.

And sure enough, Harry groaned and gave a harsh thrust that had Eggsy’s moan loudly.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, babe, they’re gonna come barging in thinking I’m getting murdered,” he panted, his accent getting thicker as control slipped from him. “What’s they gonna think when they see me being plowed by a fit piece of arse like you?”

Eggsy dug his heels harder in the small of Harry’s back, pulling him closer still, to the point that Harry could only grind inside his lover’s pliant body. The sound that left Eggsy’s lips was more of a mewl than a proper moan, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care.

“That’s right, they’d come in to see your fat cock stretching me so open, would see the way I’m loose and wet for you and know that’s how I always am, always ready to take your cock,” Eggsy said frantically as Harry pressed hard against his prostate in a merciless massage. “Jesus- they’d all break down ‘n cry ‘cause they didn’ getta piece o’ this…”

Harry growled low in his throat, his head still pulled away from Eggsy’s neck by the young man’s grip in his hair. Harry loved having it played with, but that wasn’t the kind of sound hair pulling got out of Harry.

It took Eggsy a moment to catch up.

“You fucking, bloody, indecent  _ peacock _ ,” he groaned in frustration, closing his eyes and thudding his head on the mirror again. “You’re watching yourself, ain’t ya? You’re watching yourself as you fuck me!”

The answer Eggsy received wasn’t a vocal one, it wasn’t even a human one. Harry let out a sound like a feral animal, and Eggsy shivered.

“Fuck yeah you are, bet you’s getting off over your own handsome face… Can’t say I blame ya, you’s got no idea how often I got meself off just thinking about your mouth, those lips, your damn jaw set firm and your eyes just staring hotly at me as I touch me cock…”

There was something to say about Harry’s kinks; they complemented Eggsy’s fantasies perfectly.

“Oh yeah, you know that’s true. Didn’ I always tell ya? Gorgeous as a pre-raphaelite painting, depraved like a Wilde character… put all those classical studies to good use, didn’I?”

Eggsy was pretty sure he was speaking nonsense, delirious with the prostate massage he was receiving, but the way Harry gave a hard thrust inside him told him he was on the right track. Just a bit more…

“Fuck, you know what, I jus’ realised… lotsa folks’re gonna go down to Merlin’s and beg him on their knees to see this… they’ll promise to suck his cock just for a chance to see yours, but it’s all  _ mine _ .”

The last word was delivered with a sharp bite to Harry’s earlobe, and that was what broke the man. With a sound that could only be defined a roar Harry put his hands behind Eggsy’s knees, making the boy yelp in fear of being dropped before he was pushed hard against the mirror once more, held almost embarrassingly open by Harry’s hands, spreading him wide so he could pound inside him in earnest.

“There! Fuck, yes, Harry,  _ there! _ ” Eggsy cried out, unable to do anything other than hold onto Harry’s shoulders like his life depended on it - and, truth be told, the fuck of his life depended on him not falling on his arse, so it may as well have been any other regular life-or-death Kingsman situation.

Harry’s hips worked into Eggsy like a jackhammer, restlessly ramming into the boy’s pliant body and nailing his prostate time and time again, until Eggsy was a whimpering mess.

“God, yes, there, Harry- Harry-!” Eggsy’s voice grew higher and higher pitched with every thrust, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his toes curling as he was shoved over the edge, coming untouched save from the friction between his shirt and Harry’s jacket on his cock.

Eggsy felt the wet patch spreading over his clothes as he tried to catch his breath, his body clenching hard around Harry’s cock still throbbing inside him, and he angled his head so he could whisper in the man’s ear,

“What’s really the worst thing… is that I’d still love you even if you were the shoddiest shag in all of Kingsman, instead of the most amazing.”

And of course,  _ that _ was what did Harry in. The man groaned out loud and thrust two, three more times inside Eggsy’s body, still squeezing tight around him, and then he was coming with a grunt he muffled against Eggsy’s shoulder.

He was probably sweaty, his suit rumpled and come covered, but Eggsy ran his fingers through Harry’s messed up hair and said softly, “You truly are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met… but I can’t believe you’ve come from that.”

Harry gave another soft grunt and pulled back enough to meet Eggsy’s eye. Their muscles were starting to relax as the adrenaline faded, and Harry’s arms actually trembled a bit with the effort of holding Eggsy up in that position for so long.

Carefully, Harry shifted Eggsy’s legs so he could ease the boy down, and tried to help his balance by pressing a hand on the mirror.

There was a pause, then a jolt. Then, the room started to move.

“Oh dear,” was all Harry could say, his voice raspy as Eggsy’s back slid off the mirror hanging on the immobile wall of fitting room one.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders with an incredulous bark of laughter, and let his legs down until his feet touched the ground.

“Oh my god-”

_ “If you are where I think you are, doing what I think you are,” _ Merlin’s voice sounded through the tiny speakers hidden in the furniture,  _ “I’m going to kill you.” _

Eggsy couldn’t help his fit of giggles, nor the way his eyes sparkled as he looked up at Harry with a shit-eating grin and said,

“I really hope he’s not going to use this against us.”

By Harry’s expression, they would need quite a lot of fancy scotch bottles to make the Scotsman forget about their little accident.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the mirror was just sort of... there, but hopefully I'll make up for that!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention, but this was an idea I've had for little over a year now. I was almost crying when I got to my prompt list and could delete "they shag in fitting room one but touch the mirror and go 'nyooom' to the bullet train"


End file.
